Welcome to Arkham
by Eameralda21
Summary: The bad guys find themselves in Arkham prison, how and why their there is still unknown. In Arkham city jack meets Ezra, who is she and can she be trusted. Together chase jack Wuya and Ezra plan to escape, but how and to what lengths will they be willing to go. Will the inmates escape or will they die trying. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown od DC comics I just own Ezra my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Arkham City

It just happened out of nowhere. One minuet I'm in my room next I'm in this godforsaken city known as Arkham. My names Jack Spicer, I don't know how or why I'm here, but this city looks old and run down. Their using it as a prison for us. Who are they? I don't know why are we here? I don't know that either, all I know is securities heavy. Camera's, guards, guns, anyone who even approaches the wall around the city gets shot. I'm terrified but I can't show it, it's been a year since I left the Heylin side. A year, if anyone was to see me now they wouldn't even recognize me.

I gave up my dreams on world domination a year ago; I've had enough embarrassment for an entire life time. All I I'm thinking now is that I have to figure out a way to escape. Why was I brought here? I walked down the street in my black suit and jacket. Its winter and its freezing as fuck, what was it below zero? I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. I needed shelter, but where? I had to watch out for any violent inmates. It's been three hours since I was brought here, and all I know about this city is its enormous. The prison was split into three sections, Arkham city, Arkham asylum, and Arkham intense.

The thugs and other criminals end up here in Arkham city, the criminally insane in the asylum. As for Arkham intense I'm not sure. If only I had a way to communicate with the outside world. What they're doing here can't be legal they need to be stopped. Listen to me, I sound like a Xiaolin warrior. Need to be stopped, honestly what was wrong with me? "Hey Ezra, consider this pay back for, for back in New York". I heard someone shout, I look to my left behind a gate in an ally. Four thugs and a fat guy, most likely the boss of the gang. He was standing over someone on the ground being dragged to him by his boys. Just when I was about to keep walking I took another look at the person on the floor. "It's her". When I was checked into the city there was a girl behind a gate watching the new inmates being brought in? She was standing next to me when I was brought in after the gates opened. "Watch yourself kay, something big is going on you just don't know it yet".

She looked up at the fat old man, smoking a cigar in his expensive Italian suit. It didn't seem fair one girl against five men. She looked young too about my age eighteen. What was I going to do? I needed to be smart. It was too late, the fight had already begun, and to my surprise that girl was kicking ass. Just before he punched her with his brass knuckles she grabbed the old man's hand and broke his wrist. That fat old bastard didn't know what hit him, despite the fact she was cuffed she still managed to kick ass. I had to help her; I climbed the gate without thinking. A year ago I wouldn't have done such a thing so dangerous and physically challenging, but I've changed. I'm not the same jack in a lot of ways. I jumped down and grabbed a metal pipe, the girl bust out of her chains. Her fighting style was good, tough way to clean to be a street punk. They were all out except the boss, her back was turned and he had a gun on her. I knocked him out before he could shoot. The girl turned to me, yup defiantly my age. "Thanks".

"Don't mention it".

She looked up at the roof, like she was searching for something. She was wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a jean jacket over it. Also ripped jeans and black Tim's. I got a better look at her face; she had fair skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was black or brown hard to tell in the dark. It was sleeked straight into a pony tail and bangs over her forehead. It suited her, made her look cute. She was curvy and had a beauty mark on her left cheek. "I'm jack".

"Ezra" we shook each other's hand, and then I realized she was wearing black leather gloves.

"Remember back at the gate you-".

"I remember what I told you".

"What did you mean, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Try me".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Arkham Intense

They were good, they had to be. To enter my palace at night undetected by me or my jungle cats. To knock me out cold and catch me in a blink of an eye. All I remember was a flash of light, then here. Where exactly was here? I was sitting in a dark room, tied to a chair. Somehow I felt drained, tired, almost mortal? My armor wasn't on, they had taken it. Who exactly were they? Suddenly a light shined in my eyes, blinding me. A man was standing in front of me; it took me a while before I could get a good look at him.

"Chase Young" his voice was deep. The man was bald and wore small black glasses. He was old with a grey goatee, who was he? He'll pay for this, but he didn't give me a chance to speak. "I'm Dr. Hugo strange, I'm sure you have many questions please let me enlighten you". My blood was boiling I wanted to jump up and rip his head off. "You're in Arkham, a high security prison. Here is where you'll be kept so that you don't cause any harm to anyone ever again. Where is it? That I can't give away, but you'll be kept here in Arkham intense".

"Who do you think you are imprisoning me, you bastard? When I get out-".

"That's exactly it Mr. Young, you won't get out. Not you, or Wuya, or jack, or anyone else here. Good bye Mr. Young".

Strange walked out, how dare he turn his back on me. All the lights went on at once, it was blinding. When my vision was no longer blurry I took a look around. A large mirror in front of me, other devices I've never seen before. Where's Spicer when you need him. On the wall to my left guns, helmets knives. Knives. I could cut myself lose, and slit that bastards throat.

I tried to move but the chair was bolted to the floor. It was loose, maybe if I moved from side to side. I shook left and right, left and right until I fell to the floor. An alarm went off and two guards burst in the room on their shirts were written T.I.G.E.R guards. "What do you think you're doing scum". He kicked me and ended up with is foot broken. His scream was hilarious and suddenly I was hit in the face by the other guard with a club. That drained feeling came over me again he couldn't have hit me that hard he was mortal. Pulling me off the floor and smashing my face into the computer screen. How could a mortal do that? Were they even mortals? "Tsk tsk tsk, come now Mr. Young these men will accompany you to your cell". I was pulled to my feet looking strange in the eyes. He placed a collar around my neck. "Don't remove it until he's in his cell. If he tries anything shock him".

"Yes sir".

The guard began to shove me out the door; the other was still rolling on the floor clutching his leg. That'll teach him to mess with me. My blood was still boiling; I was being treated like an animal, by a doctor. Where is this prison? How come I've never heard if it? Why was I here, who were these people? So many questions, so little answers. Wuya, jack, who else was here? Arkham prison, Arkham intense? Where ever I was the building was grim and dirty, heavy security. "Keep moving" one of them shouted at me I growled at him, that bastard. "You heard the man" another said and pressed a button. Suddenly I couldn't move I felt like my whole body was on fire. The shock collar, I roared scaring a few guards. Mortals aren't used to hearing men roar like beast; then again I wasn't an average man. When it stopped I kept walking.

I walked into an elevator and was taken down. We exited the elevator to what looked like a sewer, or boiler room, he'll probably a cave. Down the hall there were cells, it smelled I could hear water dripping. The inmates were screaming.

"Let me out".

"You can't do this to me".

"Help".

I wasn't the only one in Arkham intense, I reached my cell they opened it and pushed me inside. The T.I.G.E.R guards took off my collar. I felt drained, powerless I couldn't fight back. I was prisoner number 0735; my cell consisted of a bed and toilet. I sat on the floor, I began to meditate. To think of a way to escape and kill all those responsible for this. I couldn't help but think who else they were able to catch. I sat there thinking of Wuya and jack, wondering if they we ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arkham Asylum

Mad. Mad was the only word for it, I was going mad. Well even if I did I was already in the mad house. Arkham Asylum, how did I get here? All I remember was the raid on the palace, being knocked out, chase and me being dragged off. I had a bruise on my forehead I could feel the bump. I was wearing a red shirt obviously inmate dress code. Why was I here? Where's Chase? There was a red light shining on me, I felt my powers drained I had to escape. A bed, toilet hell I had no privacy behind the glass wall. I've been here for what feels like forever, every time I ask the T.I.G.E.R guards something they look at me like I was a monster. Those bastards will pay for this, just then a man walked up to the glass wall. "Wuya I'm Dr. Hugo Strange".

"What am I doing here"?

"All in due time Wuya, but now we have some experiments to do".

"Experiments? What kind of experiments"?

"You'll see".

He nods to the guards, it all happened so fast. They came in and grabbed me dragging me off. "No! Let me go. You can't do this"! I was screaming at the top of my lungs, I was screeching. It was no use; this is an asylum people scream every day. Hell that's why their crazy. No one cared or came to save me, all I could hear was Strange's dark deep chuckle before I faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Plan

Ezra and I were walking trying to find warmth in this god forsaken city. It still felt like it was below zero, and getting colder. Ezra now knew I use to be on the Heylin side and that I'm a genius. Although now I'm completely different then I was back then, you wouldn't even recognize me. My hair is all black again, well except for the front tip is still red. I didn't wear eye liner, at least not all the time and no more white pasty skin make up. I was fair, I got my left eyebrow pierced something I wouldn't have done a year ago because of the pain. It didn't even hurt, and I got a sleeve tattoo on my left arm. If Chase, Wuya, or the monks saw me they wouldn't even recognize me.

Ezra was a whole other story; she was part of the league of shadows. A society o ninjas, assassins, and warriors the very best. Their job was to maintain the balance on earth between good and evil no matter the cost. She said sometimes good wins and sometimes evil wins, which is true thinking about it. She was brought here too and had no idea why, she was eighteen like me. Still hard to believe she's an elite ninja, but then again so were mystical Heylin witches, element controlling monks, and 1500 year old war lords. Who was I to judge? "Do you think Chase and Wuya are here too"?

"I don't know jack, probably". We walked to the church; Ezra said rumor has it there was a medical crew there willing to help out inmates. People who cared, yeah right. It was better than nothing, beat staying on these dangerous streets. Not that we couldn't handle it, hell I know Ezra could. When we reached the church gates they were locked. "Damn it" I mumbled under my breath. "Now what are we going to do"? I turned to her; these streets were bad ninja or no ninja. Boy genius or no genius.

"We sneak in", I nodded and followed her lead. We climbed over the stone wall, wasn't that high and jumped down. We walked into the church, but there was no medical crew. "Guess it was just rumors".

"I believe so Jack".

"At least we have shelter" Ezra nodded in agreement.

The church looked like it had been abandoned for years, it probably was. At the front was an organ, I had to say the place looked eerie and creepy. We walked over to the organ and sat down in the seats in front of it. "So now what"?

"Why are you asking me? You're the boy genius" she smiled and I let out a dry laugh.

"How long have you been here"? Ezra asked me.

"About four hours now at least, you"?

"Two days".

"How'd you get food and sty safe"?

"I'm a ninja, and I steal whatever I need from crime bosses".

"that why they tried to do you in earlier'?

"No, that was because I messed up a shipment of drugs in New York". I had to admit Ezra had balls. She may seem like some average street punk, but she was no punk. "I've been trying to find a way out of Arkham, but so far nothing".

"There has to be a way out"?

"So far all I got was the front door, I tried to get information but I have no idea how their computer system works. I can't get my things they took unless I unlock it".

"Computer system now you're talking Ezra babe". She looked confused for a minute.

"get me to their computers anything, I can get to the bottom of what's going on in Arkham in seconds". She smiled.

"Well then we haven't got time to waste, first I need a gun or two. Then when we get in i can get my stuff back while you hack".

"Gotcha, hey wait you said you were in here for a two days".

"Yes"?

"So what were you doing waiting for everyone to come out the holding cells"?

"I thought someone I knew would be brought in, someone else from the league".

"Oh, ok so let's go".

With that we left the church the same way we came in. Finally things were looking up, I'll get answers to my questions about this giant prison. Where is it, who's here, how to shut it down if we have to. Listen to me I sound like a monk again, something I surely wasn't. "So how do you plan on getting guns"? I asked as we walked down the streets. "from a crime boss, there's a few of em' here. Usually I hate them and don't affiliate with them but this time I'll have to make an exception".

"What are we going to give them in exchange; they won't give it up for free".

"We'll give them a way out". I grinned, if Ezra wasn't part of the league she would have been a great Heylin. "So who's the guy we're going to"?

"An old friend of yours, Pandababa".

I chuckled "panda buba"; she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an alley. "What's wrong"?

"Penguins".

"What"?

I looked out, a group of thugs were walking by, they looked like the ones that ambushed ezra. Probably the same gang, they had guns. "Maybe we don't need baba".

"Buba".

I knew what she was thinking, and I thought no way. I grabbed her arm, "what are you going to do"? I whispered, my voice scarred.

"Trust me". Any logical person would have said no. Then again any logical person wouldn't have believed she was a ninja from an ancient society. Any logical person wouldn't be in this godforsaken city. I may not have known her long, but I trusted her. For some strange reason I trusted her, what choice did I have? Ezra reached in her back pocket and took out brass knuckles, and three little balls. She threw the balls and smoke covered the "penguins". They freaked the moment that happened, cursing, yelling. Ezra jumped into the cloud of smoke, I heard gun shots, punches, and shouts of pain. I was worried but when the smoke cleared Ezra was standing over the unconscious thugs. Awesome. I ran to her, we began to check them for anything valuable. They had guns and knives, we each took one. "Can you fight Jackie"? Jackie I kind of liked it.

"Yeah, I box".

"Good, come on".

She ran down the street I followed, she tucked the gun in the back of her pants. I put mine in between my belt. My knife was in my shoes, so was Ezra's. "So now where"?

"Going to the confiscated goods section". I had to say I felt excited, haven't had this much adventure since I left the Heylin side. I guess that's what I missed most, god the rush was amazing. "So where we going"?

"We have to take the long way to avoid gangs, T.I.G.E.R guards, or getting caught up in something".

"Whoa this place is dangerous".

"you have no idea, that's what happens when you take the bad boys from all over and stick em' in one city". She sometimes spoke with a Brooklyn accent, that's one thing I've noticed about her. It was cute; we were running down the street. The more I got a look at this city, the more it got me thinking. Is this what humanity has resorted to, filth, crime, gang wars, over what? Money, power, women? We turned the street, there were a lot of people out in the street but they didn't pay mind to us. They were probably regular criminals. Regular criminals, really jack I thought to myself. Running helped me feel warmer that was good. Ever since I left the Heylin side I've been exercising more. I've also taken up boxing; I was tired of being a wimp. We entered an abandoned apartment building and climbed the stairs to the top. "What are we doing here"?

"Catching a train" she pointed to a train coming around on the tracks. She couldn't be serious, but I've come to learn Ezra doesn't kid.

A part of me was scared, but I wouldn't listen to that part. That was the old jack. The jack scarred to act. "How far can you jump"?

"I don't know" she held out her hand for me and I took it. Her glove felt cold and like leather.

"Run and jump when I do, and as fast as you can". I nodded; then looked at the train tracks they were drawing closer. "Where will this take us"?

"This train goes everywhere in the city, it's how guards transport goods, inmates and other things safely".

"You mean to and from all three Arkhams". Ezra nodded and squeezed my hand; I knew she was telling me to get ready before she took off. We ran and jumped off the ledge. It all happened in a blink of an eye. For a moment time stood still and Ezra let go of my hand. I landed flat on my face, just like old times. Ezra landed on her feet crouched perfectly. Ninjas. She pulled me up; the train was high above the city and going fast. Not that I was afraid of heights those days are behind me. I was kneeling next to her; I got a better look at the city from here. A huge tower in the center with two separate buildings on each side. On the left was Arkham intense parallel from Arkham asylum, they were connected by a bridge. It appeared to be a stop on the train, once I get to that computer ill figure out everything.

The city looked like the ghetto, not that I knew of it. I was American Romanian, born in America in upstate New York. I moved to china when I was thirteen because of my father's company. I lived in rich white neighborhoods, no ghetto, no "Hood". "We should be there soon, the train will come lower and we'll jump off". Her English was a little off sometimes; I wonder where she's from? Would it be rude to ask, would she even answer? Best not to ask too many questions.

The train drew closer to the ground; we jumped off and rolled on the floor. I groaned, how do the monks do this every day? "Tell me again why we didn't just walk"?

"Gang turf, T.I.G.E.R guards, too much trouble too little bullets".

"Right". This is going to be one long night; hopefully everything goes according to plan. Although I knew I wouldn't, being me I've come to learn nothing goes according to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thanks all of you who are reading this again I don't own DC comics or Xiaolin showdown, I only owns my own OC's. Please read and review and the story may seem lame at first but please keep reading and thanks.

I've been in here for about an hour, maybe more, there was no clock, nothing but the sound of the other inmates were making. I had to get out, I would get out. Why was I here though, and why do I feel weak? It was like a Heylin eclipse all over again. It wasn't scheduled for another six months. What was that flash back at the palace? I wonder if my warriors were here as well. So many questions yet no answers.

I thought of the way down here, through an elevator all the way down. It was obviously underground, heavily guarded, if you could call these mortals guards. They would have to feed me soon; I need my soup in order to maintain my form. It was so I can maintain my control over the demon in me and not it taking over me. Even without the soup I can manage with strong will to stay in control, but for how long who knows. I have to keep cool, I can't let anger get the best of me I can't let the beast get the best of me. I have to wait for the right moment to escape, and it did.

A T.I.G.E.R guard opened the door, he was alone. Big mistake. The shock collar was in his hands, he was a fool if he thought I would willingly put it on. I waited until he was in the cell. "Come on put it"- I grabbed his throat cutting him off before throwing him against the wall. He was out cold, I knew if I left they would put me back in. So I did the only thing I could think of, I put on the guards uniform. It was a good thing he had a mask, I tucked my hair into the helmet and locked the door behind me. Fortunately there was no one in the hall, if you could call it a hall. It was more like a sewer, the inmates were silent now. They eventually grew tired of screaming, cursing and threatening the guards. Who were they?

I remembered the way I was brought in. Down the hall, left, down the hall and past the door through the elevator. I walked up to the door and it began to unlock itself, modern technology. Walking through it lead to the elevator just like I thought it would. Now all I have to do is go up and out, if they captured me no doubt they did my warriors. Are they here too, or in the other Arkhams? I walked toward the elevator when I overheard the guards speaking. "Yeah their all in the zoo".

"Why do we have to keep the jungle cats heavily guarded"?

""Strange says so, I don't need any more reason". Jack pot, so I'll leave and head to the zoo before they find me missing. I went up and left through the front door, I saw a train high above. It looked like two people were on it, literally on the roof of the train. What maniacs, they jumped off before they reached the Arkham intense building. Ok the zoo. This appears to be an average city, maybe America or Europe perhaps. How to get to the zoo, I'll need transportation. A T.I.G.E.R jeep pulled up in front of me. "Hey buddy your shifts up". He shouted to me jumping out the jeep. Too easy. I got in and drove off, they suspected nothing. They weren't supposed to.

Driving thought the city, inmates were everywhere. Some guards were on the streets, but they didn't even care. Thugs fighting, killing, stealing. To hell with everything, how come the T.I.G.E.R guards weren't keeping order? Perhaps maybe this is what they wanted, maybe this was their plan. Suddenly it hit me, he wanted me to escape. Why? Just then a bright light was shined on me; I looked up to see a helicopter. "Chase Young we have you surrounded". Son of a bitch. He let me escape, but why? Like hell I was going back. Turning into my demonic form I began to attack the guards.

Throwing them, breaking their bones, slashing them. I heard all their screams and cries of pain, they had guns but they were useless I dodged every bullet. Shots came from above, from the helicopter. I climbed a near building and leapt off onto it. "What the"! I grabbed the marksmen and threw him off. The pilot saw me and jumped out the helicopter. Idiot, now who was flying the plane. It spun out of control with me in it. Everything next was all a blur; I opened my eyes to see parts of the copter on fire. I was lying next to the destruction with T.I.G.E.R guards standing over me. They had clubs. "Night night" then I was knocked out.

"Wake up Mr. Young" I slowly opened my eyes, it was all familiar. I was tied to a chair staring strange in the eyes. I roared, which caused him to flinch. "Why did you let me escape, how did you manage to catch me. Answer me I command you".

"I'll be the one giving commands Mr. Young, you are no longer in charge". That was it, he was going to die. I closed my eyes to turn into my inner beast when I began to feel drained again. I opened my eyes to see strange holding a smooth dark green stone. "Don't try anything funny Mr. Young".

"What did you do to me"? I struggled to let out the words.

"I've been studying you for some time Mr. Young; I know that when a Heylin eclipse happens your powers are weakened". How did he know that?

"How did you"-

"I know everything about you Mr. Young; see this is a very special stone. It's only found in the bottom of the red sea, it has the ability to absorb the power of a Heylin eclipse. That's what all the guards clubs are made of". That bastard.

"That's how we caught you in the palace, and that's how you're being kept under control here at Arkham intense".

"Why then, why let me escape"?

"To show you Mr. Young, that no matter how smart or slick you think you are. I am one step ahead of you. Good bye Mr. Young". With that he turned his back and left me alone. I was angry. He had found a way to catch me, Chase Young the prince of darkness. He wouldn't get away with it, even with those rocks they were no match for me. I'll get out, and I swear revenge even if it's the last thing I do. I roared, eventually T.I.G.E.R guards came in.

"Shut up".

"Dr. strange said to use intensive treatment if necessary cash".

"This is for that squad you killed in the city". He said before hitting me in the face with his club. Aaron cash was his name, I won't forget him. He'll pay for that, eventually I faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter yay please keep reading it'll get better and crazier please review and share or tell others thanks.

Chapter Six: Cats in Arkham?

Ezra and I reached a ware house were all confiscated goods were kept. Only one guard was standing outside. "I'll knock out the guard while you hack the lock". I nodded, and watched as Ezra threw another smoke ball at the guard and ran into the cloud of smoke. I ran to the lock pad and began to rewire it, by the time I was done so was Ezra. We walked up to the door and it began to unlock itself. Stay close" I followed Ezra. We ducked behind corners; we didn't want to be seen. The plan was to get in and get out; Ezra opened a vent and climbed in. I followed, crawling through the ventilation system, classic.

Ezra leading the way wasn't long until we stopped. Ezra opened up a vent slowly so we wouldn't be heard. We were in, and to our surprise so was someone else. "Katnappe" I hissed, Ezra immediately pointed her gun at her. She turned to look at us, she looked different. She still wore black fitted body suit with heels. Only no paws just long gloves and a zipper from her neck to her stomach. She also wore goggles. "Well well if it isn't Spicer. Haven't seen you in a while, my you've changed".

"So you're in here too".

"Seems so, who's this your girlfriend"? I looked at Ezra and she put her gun down knowing now that Katnappe posed no threat. "No, I'm Ezra".

"Katnappe, just here to get back some stolen goods".

"So are we". Ezra said, I sat down and began to type on the computer. Ezra and Katnappe waited for me to open the vault behind them; suddenly a walk talky next to me spoke. "All units on the high way, inmate number 0735 is on the high way by park row. I repeat Chase Young is on park row all units report for back up".

"Looks like Chase is giving them a hand full, purrrfect less heat on us".

So Chase was here, they managed to catch him too. The prince of darkness, now what? The vault unlocked and Katnappe and Ezra ran in. I began to look up information on Arkham city. The system was hard to crack, but that wouldn't be enough for me to stop. Ezra came back carrying a shoulder bag and sword. Katnappe had a suit case, Ezra stood over me for a while. "Did you find anything"?

"Give me a minuet".

Suddenly an alarm rang. "Attention intruder in the vault, report all units report". A voice said in the overhead microphones. "Jack we have to go".

"Give me a second".

"Well it was nice hanging with you jack, but this kitty's gotta go. See ya Ezra". Katnappe left through the door. "Jack".

"Just a minuet".

"No time". Ezra grabbed a walky talky and a suit case she crammed any paper she could find on the desk in it. She strapped it to her back "come on". Pulling me back into the vent, not a moment too soon. Good thing we were long gone by the time the T.I.G.E.R guards busted in. Retracing out steps, more like crawls we managed to leave the ware house without getting caught. I don't think it was hard for Ezra, I probably slowed her down.

When we were back on the streets Ezra handed me the suit case. She had her sword and shoulder bag. "I see you guys gout out" we looked up and Katnappe landed in front of us. Not bad jack".

"What do you want Ashley"?

"Nothing, just to tell you that Chase wasn't the only one who got caught. His jungle cats and Wuya are here too."

"Why you telling me this"?

"Just thought you'd like to know, bye". With that she took off, she may have a weird cat fetish but that is one hot babe. "Come Jack; let's go back to my place".

"Your place"?

"I have to stay somewhere when I was here for two days". She had a point, I followed her. It wasn't that far, she took me to an old abandoned apartment building. We went up the stairs to the third floor apartment C4. She opened the door, it wasn't much but I didn't expect much from this city. There was a couch in the living room along with a bunch of boxes. No lights just one lamp lighting the whole room, a bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. The kitchen was part of the living room, it was old and the wall paint was peeling. You could see it even in the dark. "It isn't much, but it's safe and warm. I'll sleep in the bedroom whiles you on the couch".

"Thanks".

I was exhausted I plopped on the couch. Ezra put down her bag and sword; I opened up the suit case hoping there would be answers. Some information on Arkham city, Ezra sat underneath the window sill meditating. The walky talky was placed next to her, I looked through the papers. It was nothing of value, just maps of the city, Arkham intense and Arkham asylum. I was disappointed, frustrated, Ezra probably noticed. "What's wrong, you didn't find get what you needed"?

"No, just maps of the three Arkhams".

"Good it's a start, keep them". I put them back in the case and laid back down on the couch staring at the ceiling. I thought about Katnappe, Chase, and Wuya. The strongest were no match how could we escape how could we beat them. Whoever they were. "Units on the highway inmate 0735 has been subdued, I repeat Chase Young is back in custody. Retuning to Arkham intense".

Ezra shut it off and began to meditate again. "Looks like lord Young Is having trouble himself". She let out a chuckle.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing".

"It didn't sound like nothing".

"It's just that Chase has been captured, it's over for us. If they can get him they obviously won. Face it we're going to rot and die in this city". I began to break down, I fell to my knees my head in my hands.

"How could this happen to me". I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up into Ezra's light brown eyes. Even in the dark I could see how light they were. "Don't give up, I promise we'll all get out of here".

"How"?

"I have a plan and with your help it just might work, but first we need to rest, eat and get more information on the city. Trust me". I did, I trusted ezra she was all I had in this god forsaken city.

"Ok"

"Goodnight Spicer".

"Goodnight".

I laid back down on the couch, as Ezra returned to meditating. It wasn't long until I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hugo Strange

Strange was sitting down in his office, everything was going according to plan. Staring at the monitors with Chase and Wuya on the screen, each in their cells. Chase was on the floor unconscious, Wuya was huddled in a corner. Strange poured himself a glass of whisky and sipped on it. "Tell me sir what's the point of keeping a close eye on Chase and Wuya? I mean there's no way their getting out, no one is". A T.I.G.E.R guard asked him. Hugo Strange was thrilled to hear that question. "You see my young naive friend; it's to see how far they can be pushed until they finally break. The two strongest dark forces, here helpless, defenseless their pride stripped". He took another sip of his whisky.

"To see how far until Chase breaks and lets the beast inside take over completely, and Wuya to completely go mad. To prove that this is what they are and not what they pretend to be. A beast and a complete lunatic". Strange took another sip of whisky and grinned he was enjoying this. He was in control; he'd be remembered throughout history. This pleased him, he began to chuckle to himself. Nothing could stop him, nothing and no one.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey oh by the way chapter five is called Chapter Five: Intensive Treatment please inbox me or review after every chapter if possible, thanks

Chapter Eight: Morning in Arkham

When I woke up that morning Ezra was gone, it didn't bother me I knew she'd be back. I sat up and stretched, my body felt sore all over. It was from the cold, I sat up for a while. I had hoped that it would all have been a dream, but it was real. I walked to the bathroom I turned on the faucets, thank goodness there was water. I washed my face; at least there was warm water. When I got out the bathroom Ezra was there, I didn't even hear her come in. A ninja thing, I wondered where she trained or if she had a cool back story like chase Wuya or the monks. "Morning" I said, she didn't replay. I could tell something was on her mind, did something happen on the streets? That's a dumb question something always happens on these streets. "Something wrong"?

"Yes, I think they have someone dear to me here. In the intensive treatment, that's why I couldn't find him".

"So now what'?

"I must help him escape along with us".

"How are we going to do that"?

"By finding out who runs this city".

"That's easy its Hugo strange his banners are everywhere". I said, wasn't it obvious? Not like anyone could make you forget it in this dump. "No Jackie there is more to this story than meets the eye. I know Hugo Strange; he is not rich or smart enough for a plan like this. He I working for someone".

"Who"?

"I intend to find out".

"How do you know strange"?

"He's an old enemy; do not worry its nothing to worry about". That's when I realized Ezra was secretive and hard to figure out, again another ninja thing. It only made me wonder about her more, but I had more important things to worry about. "How'd you know"?

"Word on the street, and T.I.G.E.R guard radio transmition". She waved the stolen radio in her hand, I chuckled she was full of surprises. "You told me yesterday that you had a plan for escaping, what is it".

"By causing and entire prison riot and releasing the inmates in Arkham intense and Asylum to help. Then we'll give them weapons and whatever happens, happens, when it's all done Arkham will be done the inmates will destroy the city once and for all ,and we'll all go back to our lives".

"But how are we supposed to start a prison riot? This place is heavily guarded and under control".

"By getting the mobs on our side, officers or not a crime boss knows how to get things done. We'll do what they can't".

Her plan was insane but in some strange way it made sense, the only problem was how are we supposed to get the crime bosses on our sides. Last I check one boss tried to kill Ezra back in the ally, she obviously had a plan. "Ok so where do we start"? She smiled and nodded and walked over to the suit case. Ezra began to take out the plans on the city and the other Arkhams. First we need to study the maps and then figure out where the guards keep the heavy weapons. "Heavy weapons"?

"Thanks, missiles, such and such". She spread out the maps of the three Arkhams, suddenly my stomach growled. "Hungry"?

"Yes".

"Stay here study the map, I'll get you something. Don't leave the apartment during the day"

"Why"?

"T.I.G.E.R's patrol the streets. Oh by the way I need to get those jungle cats out the zoo. Lord Chase was after them last night; if we tell them we plan to help their lord escape they might just side with us". Ezra knew what she was talking about; even I knew how loyal Chase's cats were to him. "Where are you going" I said as Ezra opened the door.

"To get you food don't worry I'll be back soon, don't open the door to anyone understood". She said it with such authority and command I simply nodded. She shut the door and left, I began to look through the maps. Starting with Arkham city, hell if we plan to start a riot in the city might as well start with the plans to the city. I looked around and at the apartment then the city; this plan could also be a chance for pay back. That's what I wanted more than anything revenge and freedoms. I wonder if anyone noticed me missing. I doubt it, it's not like anyone ever cared for me. That's probably the reason why I use to build robot companions, to fill the emptiness in me. Listen to me I sound like a lunatic playing physiatrist on myself. I put my focus back on the maps; the plan had to be carefully executed and perfect. Nothing can go wrong, but in my experience like I said before nothing goes according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Sessions

Session 1

I was sitting across from Dr. Hugo Strange, Strange was the right word for him. I was in the session room, where crazies were brought here to talk about why they are the way they are. I've been brought here a few times, but why. I'm not crazy I don't care what Dr. strange says I'm not. "Hello Wuya" he says to me in his deep cold voice. His hands were folded neatly on the desk, he presses the recorder. I don't know why he tapes these sessions, it's not like I can do anything about it. If I make any sudden moves the T.I.G.E.R guards standing outside will rush in before I can get my hands on him. That's what happened last time, and they don't care if you're a girl they won't go easy on you. "Tell me Wuya about yourself". He's trying to mess with me; well two can play at this game. Might as well until I find a way out of here. "What do you want to know"? I stared at him, he made my skin crawl and not in the good way. "Tell me about your childhood".

"Nothing to tell I had a good childhood'.

"You're lying" he said cold and plainly. How the hell would he know that? My childhood was 1500 years ago way before his or his great grandmothers time. "How would you know"? I chuckled.

"Tell me then, if your childhood was so great, then why when it was time for you to be claimed you were claimed by the dark"? How the hell did he know about the claiming? Only witches and wizards knew about it. "The claiming isn't that what it's called, when a witch or wizard turns 16 they are either claimed by the dark or light am I right"? He asked although I knew it wasn't a question because he already knew the answer to it. "You were claimed by the dark; tell me how did that make you feel"?

"I'm evil and I love it, you tell me".

"I don't believe you, over the centuries you may have learned to deal with it but you never accepted it did you". What was he talking he didn't know me he wasn't there when I was claimed the only one that was there was…

"Tell me do you have siblings"?

"No".

"No"? What the hell dose this bald man want to prove? How do these sessions help with anything?

"Did you capture me just to have sessions, is that it? Why am I here where's chase"?

"I'll be the one asking questions Wuya, tell me are you and chase young close"?

"No". He wasn't going to get anything out of me; I kept my face casual and played cool. I wouldn't give him any satisfaction. "Of course not, tell me was there anyone ever in your 1500 years of experience that you loved"? He grinned and leaned over the table still folding his hands as if he knew the answer. I kept quiet for a while, how was any of this relevant. I looked down there was someone centuries ago if I tell anyone today they would believe me. I just looked down remembering him no matter how many years go by my wounds still felt open. No one would have suspected we were secret lovers. "Ah I see you did, tell me who was he. Did he think you were crazy just like everyone else"? I looked up shocked, how did he know what people thought of me? "How do you know that"? I was angry, how did he know about my past that no one else knew? "I know everything about you Wuya; I know everything about everyone in Arkham. I've been studying you all, your strengths, weakness, and your deepest darkest secrets. Deep down you always knew this is where you'd end up".

"Shut up you don't know anything about me". I slammed my hands on the desk; a guard rushed in but strange waved him away. He left us alone again. "On the contrary Wuya I know you better than anyone else, see I was a physiatrist before Arkham it's my job to know minds like yourself".

"Like myself"?

"Lunatic".

"Stop saying that". I raised my voice.

"What, lunatic? That's what you are though a lunatic".

"No I'm not" I raised my voice higher.

"That word drives you mad doesn't it? Tell me why, is that what everyone called you. Was it because you were different"?

"I'm not listening" I put both hands on my ears, but I couldn't block out his deep voice. It'll haunt me forever. "So tell me Wuya what of your parents"? I tried to ignore him, but I couldn't something in me wanted to answer and the other wanted to kill him. I was tempted to listen to the the part that wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. I had no powers chase never fully restored them, curse him. "If you don't answer Wuya this will only make it harder for you here. I ignored him, he didn't scare me, and what could a mere mortal do that was so scary? We sat in silence for a few extra minutes, until Strange finally had enough of it. "Fine our session is done. For now. Guards". Two guards came in to take me back to my cell, we walked down the hall and that red light was everywhere. It made me dizzy, what was it? They pushed me back in my cell and I laid on my bed. The red light was in my room too, I wonder if chase escaped. Would he come back for me? Doubt it he'd much rather leave me here to die than save me.

I looked around the room, no window, no weak walls, and no wooden doors. Where in the world was I? I had to escape, but I was so tired I couldn't think. I just fell into a sleep, like a baby.

Session 2

I was woken up by the sound of a T.I.G.E.R guard shouting at me, I looked at the glass screen it was opened with a guard pointing a gun at me. "Get up, Strange wants another session".

I was sitting in the same session room as before, we were quite at first he didn't speak and neither did I. He finally pushed the button on the tape recorder, and folded he hands like before. "Hello Wuya".

"Hello strange".

"So tell me are you willing to cooperate? If we can cure you of your insanity your free to go".

"Go to hell, there's nothing wrong with me".

"I warn you Wuya if you do not cooperate then I'll be forced to use other forms of treatments".

"Do your worst".

"Is that your final answer"?

"Yes". We sat there for another few minutes quietly staring at each other. We hated each other with a passion. "Very well, take Wuya to solitary confinement". He said then two men came in they weren't guards; they had clean white cloths on. They held a stray jacket up. "No, I won't go". I fought and struggled, knocking over the table. Strange grabbed a needle and gave me a shot which shortly after I faded to black. When I woke up I was in a dark room, and tied up in the stray jacket. "No you can't do this to me let me out" I screamed and screamed but no one did, no one cared for me. Not anymore. "NOOOOOOOOOOO"!

Session 3

I don't know how long I've been in that cell, I guessed all day because when someone finally came it was time for another of Stranges sessions. I have them once a day, sometimes twice. They didn't remove the stray jacket; I walked down the hall my long hair no longer in a high pouf. It laid flat down and curled, my makeup smudged and ruined. I looked horrible, I knew because as we walked by the other cells I could see my face in the glasses reflections. I only saw a few inmates, but I didn't pay mind to them. They were all freaks of nature, maybe I was too? No you can't think like that Wuya, that's what he wants. He wants to prove your crazy, but you're not you know it.

I finally reached the room where we always have our session, and like always I sat across from Strange. Only this time I was in a stray jacket, if anyone saw me now they'd surly think I've cracked with the way I look. "Hello Wuya". I didn't say anything I just nodded slightly he hit the buttons on the tape recorder again like always. "Tell me about yourself Wuya".

"I thought you knew everything about me".

"I do, but I'd like to hear your point of view".

"About what".

"Let's start with your parents, what were they like"? I thought about that question, what they were like. This guy was good; I looked down and thought back. Mother and father, I had both. Not that they ever loved me, I always knew I was different but they didn't accept me for it. Not like normal parents who cherish their child's uniqueness, of course that's what I was in the family unique. Well that's what I told myself, everyone else just said crazy. "Wuya"? Strange broke my train of thought, he was waiting for an answer. "They were like any other parents, average".

"I see and were they claimed by the dark like you"? I sat silently then I finally answered knowing I couldn't leave unless I did. "No. They were claimed by the light".

"Ahhh, tell me how did they feel the moment you were claimed by the dark"? I didn't answer that question, I didn't want to. I didn't want to think about it, my claiming. It only made me think of his promise years ago, a promise he never kept. A promise that made me hate him. "Wuya"?

"I'm not answering"

"Very well, tell me about your old flame years ago. How did he feel when you were claimed by the dark? Did he leave you"?

"Shut up". I hissed, he doesn't know anything that balled headed bastard.

"Tell me Wuya and I may be able to help you".

"There's nothing wrong with me".

"Oh really? Deep down you know that's not true, deep down your at war with yourself. You've been at war with yourself for years".

"Shut up you don't know anything about me".

"Take Wuya away".

"Don't you touch me, let me go. You'll see, you'll pay". The men came and started pulling me away while I was screaming. "You'll pay strange I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do". I could hear his deep chuckle as I was sedated by the men in white and slowly faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: There's something more to the story

It had been a week since the monks had seen Chase, Wuya, or any villain at a new Shen gong Wu. They didn't have a problem with that, it just made their jobs as monks easier. It had been a year since Raimundo rose to leader and jack quit the Heylin. After a few days they began to wonder why no one was showing up for any showdown. Even Katnappe had gone missing. They were all in the court yard enjoying the nice snowy day; they were done training for the day. Playing in the snow, snowball fights, making snowmen. It was all fun then master Fung and master monk Guan called them in. Everyone was glad to see master monk Guan again, it had been over a year since they saw him the last time. "Master monk Guan" Omi rushed to him, he looked up to him. He was one of his idols; Guan just smiled and patted the 12 year old on the head. "Master guan has come to see your progress young monks. If you need anything master monk guan pleas come to me". Master Fung said and bowing slightly, master monk guan bowed in return. All the monks began shouting questions at him all at once, the master smiled he had missed these children dearly.

He was about to answer them until dojo slithered outside. "Drop what you're doing boys and girls, we got ourselves a new Shen gong Wu. It's called the blind man's eye, an amulet just like the eye of Dashi. Only this Wu lets you see into someone's mind, you can see their deepest darkest thoughts. Even see their point of view and what their seeing".

"We must hurry young monks this Wu can be most dangerous in the wrong hands" Guan said.

"Don't sweat it guano, no bad guys have been showing up all week". Raimundo said, as dojo turned into a large dragon. The monks and guan hopped on, they were all already dressed even Kimiko. They flew off.

As they flew through the air, master monk guan thought about what Raimundo said. No one had been showing up to claim the Wu, what was going on? Was this part of some plan, or did something happen? Even if Chase Young was now on the side of evil, guan never gave up hope on him. He still considered him his friend, despite everything they've been through in 1500 years. They sored through the air on dojo, to Africa. Where, no one knew or cared. "Last time I remember, the Wu was somewhere right here near the waterfall". They searched for it for what seemed like fifteen minutes, when Omi fount it. Guan was worried he felt something off balance, something was wrong something big. "Dojo if you don't mind I'd like you to stop by somewhere before we head home".

"Sure thing master monk guan, name it". Dojo grew larger and everyone hopped on his back and took off.

The monks couldn't believe master monk guans proposal, why would he want to go pay a visit to Chase Young. The monks asked him why but he simply said just to see something. They didn't ask any more questions; they'll soon enough find the answerers. They reached Chase's cliff and landed on the edge, they couldn't believe what they saw. The torches in front of his place weren't lit anymore, and the wooden gate was smashed open. "Whoa what happened"? Raimundo said everyone was shocked, guan walked right in followed by the others. Dojo slithered under clays hat, scared due to the fact the prince of darkness eats dragons for lunch, literally.

When they walked in parts of the palace was smashed. Not all of it but it looked like there was a struggle with a lot of people involved. The statues of cats were destroyed and ruble laying everywhere, doors swung opens. It looked like the warriors and chase was fighting off someone, but who? Who was strong and dumb enough to take on chase and his cats and win? Guan couldn't believe his eyes; he didn't sense anyone nearby either. "Hello, anyone home" he shouted hoping his friend was home and ok. There was no answer though, he feared the worst, and could this be the work of Hannibal? Chase and Hannibal had been at war for years, if so where was Wuya? "Master Monk guan what do you think could have happened here"?

"I don't know Omi".

The monks noticed bullet wounds hole all over the stone walls, from guns. The first thought that came to mind was Jack Spicer, but how could he manage all this? There was only one way to find out guan thought to himself. "Dojo I'm afraid I have to ask you another favor". Dojo nodded and did as he was told.

They flew to jack Spicer's home only to find the basement door smashed open like someone rushed in there. Everyone rushed in to find this either taken or destroyed. There weren't even any jack bots, not that jack was a Heylin anymore. "This doesn't make any sense if jack didn't do it then who did"? Kimiko said what everyone was thinking. "I don't know Kimiko but I feel that there's something more to this story, something even we don't know about". The monks looked to the master then to each other something was going on, but what. Why jack, Wuya, and chase? Who else was a part of this and why? They stood in the dark demolished basement thinking, yes there was something defiantly more to this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Endure

Jack was back at the apartment waiting for me, the plan was to get in the zoo and have a word with loyal followers of Chase Young. Jack would have tagged along, but I feared he would have just slowed me down. Instead he's waiting back at the apartment for me to tell him their answer. Its night, the city's dark, just how I like it. The shadows is my advantage, they are always on my side. I reached the zoo where the cats were being kept; it didn't look like any zoo I've seen. The fence had electricity running through and barb wires on top. I had to find another way in, and I will. There were T.I.G.E.R guards surrounding the area, a few only. A zoo full of tigers not that scary compared to what else lied in Arkham. My katana was strapped to my back and I had on my jeans, black sweater, jean jacket and Tims. It was cold, but I knew it was going to get colder. Endure that's what he always told me, and I will set him free with us. I won't let Bane rot here, not after all he's done for me. I looked to the street a jeep was headed toward the zoo, perfect that was my way in. I waited until it came to a stop, and when the guards weren't looking climbed underneath. It was my easy ticket in, but nothing's going to be easy is it.

I waited a moment underneath the car, clinging on. It didn't take long for it to start moving, and I was s sure they didn't see me. How could they, no one see's what lies in the shadows. The jeep began to drive, I remembered the map in my head. Spicer told me the cats were all kept in the lion's den, of course they would be kept there. Where else would they be with the penguins. I memorized the zoo before I came here we I would have to get off soon. I hoped the jeep would stop, but I doubted it, like I said nothing would be easy here in Arkham. One, two, three I let go and rolled quickly getting to my feet and rushing into the bushed nearby. In time too, two gourds just walked by, they were armed judging from their conversation they didn't seem to be paying attention to their job. One was talking about his wife, the other about how he can't wait to go back to the city. I doubt he meant Arkham city, hell people are trying to get away from there not run to it with open arms. I waited until they walked away ten ran swiftly to the lion's den. I avoided cameras easily; I was a ninja after all. Most people didn't believe that not because it sounded crazy but also because I wasn't of Asian background. Hell I didn't even know what my back ground was, I know I'm Egyptian but I'm always doubting myself. That's what happens when you lose your parents at a young age, and after wards your memories.

I had to stay focused, stay on task. I ran to the pit and jumped right in, landing among what looked like 20 jungle cats. Lions, tigers, and jaguars I startled them which wasn't a good thing. I stepped back into the shadows to avoid being spotted by the camera, or a guard. They were the least of my worries though; right now the danger lied in the warrior's enslaved as jungle cats. They were focused on me, and began pacing around me. I didn't show fear, not that I was afraid I faced worse. "Wait please listen" I said raising my hand in the dark. The warriors halted, I kneeled and placed my sword in front of me showing I meant no harm. "My name is Ezra, as you know our lord has been taken in and so have you all. He is not the only one; I too have been incarcerated in this city with no way out". To my surprise on lion stepped forth and began to talk, had to admit it was kinda cool. "You have come to free us, why should we trust you" he said in a deep voice.

"I have come to ask you to join us in bringing this city down and making all those responsible pay". A tiger took the stand it was a woman. "If we could escape we would have done it days ago, they said that if we attempted to escape they would kill Master Chase". She had a feminine voice but it was strong, the way she spoke it sounded like something out of a gladiator movie. I kept that thought to myself; it wouldn't be wise to offend them. After all I'm trying to get them on my side, not tear me to shreds. "Don't worry ill help your master escape, when I do will you all be willing to help us destroy this city and escape"? I asked the cats looked to each other and purred thinking of their answer; finally the lion spoke again in his deep voice. "We will do whatever master Young wishes us to do, but I'm more than certain he will agree to your plans". I took that as a yes and nodded, while beginning to climb the pit. Halfway up I looked down and told them one last thing. "Be ready, it could take time for our plan but I will release your master". They all nodded and retuned to whatever it was they were doing, I left the zoo the same way I came. I hated doing that, but what choice did I have. It was better than getting dirty and fighting when it wasn't necessary. I was back in the city, not that I left no I had to return to the apartment.

The next part of the plan was to tell Lord Chase and Wuya of the plan. After that got panda baba and his gang to help us and lend some guns. If we wanted this to work everyone needed to be involved, once everyone was in then we can start with the riots and knocking strange down. Something still eats away at me, who is strange working for? He doesn't have the knowledge to do this all by himself, he doesn't know squat about Heylin, Xiaolin, good, evil, magic, demonic. How did he get information on the worlds badest top dogs and catch them let alone keep them in prison. How did he hide this from the rest of the world, something's wrong? I began to walk down the streets, no rush, I would be home soon. Arkham was my home for now, not that I ever had a real home. I haven't had a real home since I was 12 and that accident happened. I can't remember anything before I was 12, I can't even remember my parents. I don't know if their alive or dead, Bane knew my parents though. Not that he could tell me, or ever did mention them.

It was a journey I had to go through, another thing I had to endure. I had to find out who I was before I became a member of the league of shadows. I was hoping bane would be able to point me in the right direction, but he had gone M.I.A for a year. Some thought he was dead, but I never gave up hope on him. He never gave up hope on me, I finally found out where he was. I was so close yet so far, but I didn't give up easily. I didn't plan on dyeing here, I still have things to do, vengeance to serve. I still had to find my purpose, the reason I was brought once again into this world. My train of thought was cut off by a familiar voice. "So nice to see you alive and well, lover". I looked up to see Leonardo standing on a roof of a small building. He jumped off and landed in front of me, it had been a year since I saw him. He had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, they were beautiful. He had white skin; he was tall and well-built but not too muscular. Leonardo was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a gray t-shirt underneath. "Hello Leonardo, I see you were captured too".

"It would seem so, but you of all people should know Ezra. Things aren't always what they seem". He said, Leonardo wasn't one to be trusted completely. There were times when he was with you and times he was against you. He was dangerous, he'd never hurt me though. "Tell me lover what brings you to Arkham"?

"I'm not your lover, and I could ask you the same question. Is all this your father's doing"?

"How should I know, why don't you ask him. You know he never includes me in his insane plans". We stood silent for a while in the cold streets. A part of me didn't believe him, but he had a point. "What do you want Leonardo".

"Is that how you talk to your lover"?

"You. Are. Not. My. Lover".

"I'm just checking up on you and come to ask if you changed your mind about our offer"?

"No".

"Very well, good bye for now". He turned around and began to walk away, but he stopped and called back. "Ezra. Be careful" with that he took off leaping form wall to wall until he reached the roof and disappeared. I stood there thinking about what he said, what did he mean? Now I was sure something was up, and I had a feeling that his father had something to do with it. Although I had no proof, but I will get to the bottom of this. Then it began to snow, snowflakes gently fell down, but I still stood there for a while just thinking. Endure Ezra, that's it just endure.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Inner demons

It had been over a week since I was brought here, to Arkham Intense. I was angry; those bastards can't keep me here and treat me like an animal. I roared, it had been an over a week since I had my lao meng loun soup. I still maintained my human form but I could feel it. The demon in me trying to rise and take over. I won't let it though, I'm stronger than he is, I felt weak. Strange will pay for this, ill tear him limb from limb. It was painful, going cold turkey without my soup. It would continue until my sprit or body breaks, but I won't let it. I laid there on the floor of my new cell; I kept making things hard for them so they stuck me in here. There was no bed, just a toilet in the corner. It was a blocked off section of the sewer, there was water there a pool for me to swim in. They finally refused to let me out to exercise due to the fact I kept knocking or killing out some of their crew. I grinned thinking back to their screams and their prayers to their gods. I chuckled to myself, I had only pants on no shoes or shirt I was exposed and it was cold down here. Being a metamorphic reptile I was cold blooded which made things worse, but at least I wasn't freezing.

Being down here alone your mind begins to wonder, and the only person you talk to is yourself hopefully I don't go mad. The sound of the pool water swooshing, leaky pipes, and the smell of filth. Suddenly I felt a fire burn through my whole body, I curled up I wouldn't let the demon take over no matter how painful. This was the price for my deal, without my soup I would be in pain. Power, eternal youth, immortality. All for my soul, my humanity seemed fair at the time. Although I don't regret my decision sometimes I wondered what my life would have been like if I were good. Then Omi went back in time and I saw how it was, I'm even more grateful I made the decision now. Good jack was annoying, the monks too, farming what the fuck was up with that? Worst of all that Kimiko drooling over me, what was she 13, get the fuck outta here I should have told her. The pain began to go away, for now but it would be back soon and far worse.

I lay on my back looking at the ceiling, I should meditate. I began to meditate when a T.I.G.E.R guard came threw a mask at me. It was Aaron cash; I didn't have to see his face to know I just had to look at his bandaged limp of what use to be a hand. That is until I bit it off, serves him right that bastard. He acts tough but I know deep down he's scared of me. After the "accident" with cash and me I was ordered to wear a mask. "Why should I "?

"Cuz you're in for a treat and you'll like it".

"I doubt it unless it includes my release and the chance to kill Strange".

"No the next best thing. Now get your ass up freak".

"Careful cash wouldn't want to lose another arm" I chuckled; I sent chills down his spine I could tell. Mortals. I did as he said even though I hated it. I put on the mask and two T.I.G.E.R guards came in with rods. They attached the shock color to my neck but kept the rods there while we walked down the hall. They were holding on to me in case I tried something funny. Which I would and they knew it they were shaking in their pants. We walked to the elevator we went lower; I didn't even think there was anything lower, except hell. Which I'm in no rush to go to. When the elevator doors opened I could hear shouting and yelling. Chanting, fight, fight, fight. What was going on? They walked me down the hall to a battle cage with two inmates inside fighting it out. People screaming, they were all chained, inmates? The guards were circling the perimeter, making sure everyone was in check. So this is what they give us, fight it out in the arena if you want. I kept walking until I stood in front of Hugo strange, so of a bitch. "Ahh Mr. Young so glad you can join me, I suppose u already put together what's going on". My voice was muffled a little but you could understand what I was saying. "Yes".

"Now then get in there and fight".

"What makes you think I will"?

"Because Mr. Young you have nothing better to do, and what better way to get rid of all that pent up anger inside. Hell you could even kill one of these men and I won't hold it against you, you'll be doing the world a favor". Without getting a chance to speak my mask was taken off and I was shoved into the cage. I hear people screaming, inmates shouting, and chanting fight, fight, fight. I felt adrenaline run through me, it was my inner demon telling me to fight, to kill, and feast on their spine. That's what I wanted to kill, and if it was ok with them it was ok with me. Hell I wouldn't care if they even said no I still would have done it and still will. A man stepped into the arena, a guard shouted from up top. "Chase Young vs. Mike Johnson". I heard people yelling at me telling me I'm going down, to fuck off, that I'm a pussy well the joke will be on them and Mike. He still had some blood on him from his last opponent, he was laughing at me. We'll see who'll be laughing last. "Get out while you still can Jackie chin, next fighter you look like someone's prison bitch to me".

Mike was black, he had tattoos all over his body or lord knows what. Probably some stupid gang related thing, or his mother's name. He was bald and well built, muscular all over more than me, but I don't need all those muscles. He swung at me I grabbed his fist and broke his wrist, he let out a shrill of pain. Like a little school girl, so much for the thug life. He swung at me again and I broke his other wrist, then I grabbed his throat. I could hear people chat kill, kill, kill, kill. Do it you know you want to, something in me said to me. Kill the bastard rip out his heart and eat it, they'll all fear you. I pulled him closer to my face and opened my mouth showing my sharp canines. He began to shake I could feel him, he begged. Do it what are you waiting for the voice was saying, do it, do it, do it. "NOOOOOO"! I shouted and roared so loud the whole room stood quiet, I wouldn't let the demon take over. I threw Mike to the floor he had passed out long before. I walked up to the gate "take me back to my cell". They did, as I walked out I could hear the low life's chant. "Chase, chase, chase, chase". Over and over again, I knew I would be back in the cage again. I knew that every time it would try to take over, but I wouldn't let it. But for how long?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Diagnosed

"Multiple personalities, is what I believe you have Wuya". It's what he said as I sat across the table from him. I was lost in thought still in my stray jacket; I looked up at him when he said multiple personalities. "What"? He wasn't serious; he really believed I was insane. I would go insane if I didn't get out of here. "You were always an unstable child Wuya, but after your claiming you developed another persona which you keep hidden". I laughed this guy was good, he actual had me believe for a second I was crazy. Now I know who the real crazy is. "Oh you don't believe me".

"No, and even if I did don't you like I would have noticed. People with split personalities have black outs, two sets of lives. I lived for 1500 years and I've been the same, sorry doc you're the one who's crazy".

"No you see that's the thing. She's hidden deep inside locked away, but she appears every once in a while. She's the person you were before you were claimed, and I intend to bring her out". I laughed again. "Ok doctor if you say so. What are you going to do huh, call her"? I laughed some more, split personas my ass. "You know it's true deep down Wuya; you've always known you were insane. You just refused to admit it, and the claiming shows ones true nature. Tell me, you've never talked to yourself and another person would replay. Or did you think that was you, do you ever do things you find odd but like them anyway? That's your other persona surfacing, your true self you wish to hide. Your insanity". What was he talking about? "It happens in your cell, you talk to her ask her for answers".

"Shut up it's not true you wacko"

"Wacko is that a word you usually use, your voice even changed". He was right I did just speak in a high pitch voice; no he was doing this on purpose to drive me insane. "Yes it is" I spoke in my usual voice. "Very well, now tell me Wuya about your claiming". I didn't speak I just sat quietly.

"You can stay quiet and go back to your dark lonely cell, or you can talk and I'll think about removing that jacket". What choice did I have, I hated this jacket, and I hated how I felt in it how it made me feel emotionally and it didn't help with my sanity. "What do you want to know".

"Tell me about your claiming what did you go through"?

"As a witch I'm forbidden to speak of it to mortals"

"Understandable, tell me what did your lover do when he found out you were claimed by the dark? Was he too claimed by the dark"?

"No, he was mortal".

"Ahh tell me what did your parents think"?

"They were against it; they said loving him put me at risk of joining the dark".

"So he was the reason you were claimed by the dark".

"That's what people say".

"And what do you say"?

"I say that were all rotten inside, that no one's good. Weather I loved him or not I still would have been claimed by the dark".

"So you believe the whole worlds rotten".

"Yup".

"What about the Xiaolin monks that you fight constantly, aren't they good"?

"They claim to be, but no one's truly good doc".

"I see, and what happened to your lover after you were claimed by the dark"? I sat quietly for a while before answering, hell might as well tell. "Before I was claimed I asked him for a favor, a promise that he never kept".

"What was it"?

"I asked him if I ever turned dark to kill me".

"He didn't keep his promise".

"What does it look like, he should have killed me. He's the reason I'm still alive and evil today, no instead he just traps me in some puzzle box for 1500 years".

"Ahh so you and Dashi were lovers, so that's why all those years ago during the Heylin war he didn't kill you. So he was merciful because he loved you".

"He would have been merciful if he just killed me, are we done for today"?

"Yes, guards remove the stray jacket and return Wuya to her cell".

The guards removed my jacket and walked me back to my dungeon of a cell, before I left strange spoke. "Until tomorrow Wuya". I just ignored him, he'll get his. Yeah he'll get his with a giant hammer.


End file.
